


Deathbringer

by forlornwind



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Universe, Child Murder, Death, Gen, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forlornwind/pseuds/forlornwind
Summary: Amidst the Warring States Era, fifteen year old Madara stays behind to look over the aftermath of yet another Uchiha vs Senju mission.Inspired by the song “Right Here” - Ashes Remain





	Deathbringer

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is part of my effort to write some (more) background for my RP blog because I can never get enough of Madara's complexity as an antagonist.

## ❝ When daybreak seems so **FAR AWAY  
****REACH** for _**my hand**_. ❞

The drizzling rain plays a steady beat over the lush land. It is not silent, it is not loud, as if the droplets are drowning out the cries of the fallen. Madara surveys the aftermath of another clan fight against the Senjus– this time it was over a plot of land that their contractor reigned over.

A wealthy family had called on the Senjus for assistance when the Lord plotted to oust them from the town, so as to remove their influence over the weaker families that lived there. The Ucihhas were hired as additional mercenaries to suppress any form of rebellion when the Lord had news that the Senjus were coming over to aid the Tang Clan and protect their clan members as they go about their dailies, whether farming, training, or weapon smithing. The Senjus had brought over some of their best officers to train the lads, and Hashirama was in-charged of guarding the farms while aiding their production.

The Uchiha clashed with them when Uchiha Tatsuya carried out one of the Lord’s orders to raze the farms, so as to cut off the Tang Clan’s main grains supply. The Tangs owned a stretch of valley just behind their manor, where the rolling hills were terraced to allow smoother irrigation and additional land. They were just a production family. The guards they had were below a hundred, consisting of their own sons and daughters who decided to take up arms against the increasing oppression from the Lord of the land. In the third year, they had no choice but to hire external guards to train their people for a few months.

The Lord won this time. Two newly terraced hills were eroded within two hours. Bodies littered a mass of blue, red, and purple over the stretch of rich green pastures. Children, dead below their mother’s chest as a flag of arrow sticks out, marking its kill. Uchiha tents were raised quickly to treat their wounded, rest, strategise, and wait for additional firepower from the castle. It would be a few days before they can travel further out and continue their mission.

 

> _I can see every tear you’ve cried_  
>  _like an ocean in your eyes_  
>  _All the pain and the scars have left you cold_
> 
> _I can see all the fears you face  
>  through a storm that never goes away  
>  Don’t believe all the lies that you’ve been told_

Madara, at this time, was not with his clan. He stood atop a hill, the groans of the freshly fallen leaves so clear to his ears, yet so ignored by the world. Madara would take away their pain. Whoever it was. He would give them the illusion of cooling darkness. He promised a better day. He told them their mission was fulfilled. No matter _Senju_ or _Uchiha_ or _Tang_ …. Their mission was done. They will go _home_.

Madara holds their trembling hand. Young, fifteen year old Madara, blood and tears would fill his abysmal eyes. His hand was steady. He would see things that no one could. He would take their pain and their memories, and lead them away from life quickly.

..

He first started this _job_ within his clan. His eyes were powerful, granted him enormous capabilities. His genjutsu most perfect, his control flawless… _as told by his brother, Izuna._ Then Madara had stayed his feet after battles, after his separation with Hashirama at the river. He wanted to go over the land, and to tell his friend, _**‘I still remember.’**_ But his conscience and responsibilities towards his clan and brother would always break his will. That was when he stayed long enough to hear the whimpers of survivors.

 **(** _survivors being a tender word to describe them. They were talking corpses._ **)**

 _‘H-he lp…’_ they’d cry out.

One look over and Madara knows it was impossible. He felt an external force of will seeping their chakra and life away. It was a nagging feeling in his perception. Get too close, and Madara feels he might just die along with them.

 

> _I’ll be right here now_  
>  _to hold you when the sky falls down_  
>  _I will always_  
>  _be the One who took your place_  
>  _When the rain falls_  
>  _I won’t let go_  
>  _I’ll be right here_

That was his first time doing his _job_ outside the clan.

..

No one will know this part of him. No one will know this part of his shame, his **weakness**. _Giving solace to the enemy_ , what a joke.

## ❝ When hope and peace begin to _f r a y_  
    still I will **STAND** ❞

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Don't you think it would be neat if Hashirama chances upon Madara on one of his 'jobs'? Hehe...
> 
> Also, I have an inkling to make Discord Server to cater to Naruto WSE / Founder's Era fandom, be it "timetravel" story writers where Next-Gen characters get to interact with Historical characters (you know, like MadaKaka hehe), or discussion on the Ships like HashiMada, HashiMito etc, or just discussing the Canon / Divergent storyline pre-Naruto... If any are interested, comment below or send me a message on my Tumblr: folornwind


End file.
